beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Rago
Rago is the main antagonist along with Nemesis, of the Metal Saga. He is "The Child of Nemesis", the Legendary Blader who is worthy enough to revive the God of Destruction, Nemesis and thus, Nemesis' keeper. He is the one and only owner, of the evil and almighty, Diablo Nemesis X:D. Rago is a ruthless and vile person. With Doji and Dr. Ziggurat's help, they were able to proceed with the revival of the God of Destruction. From Lightning L-Drago's possesion of Ryuga in Metal Fusion, to the Spiral Core created by Faust and Twisted Tempo, all of those events were staged in secret by Doji and Dr. Ziggurat, as they were needed to complete the revival of Nemesis so Rago would be the only one worthy, to be "Nemesis' Child".In Metal Fight Beyblade 4D ep.149, Rago and Pluto fused into the evil Nemesis and created the Black Sun. Character Design Rago appears to have a large amount of black hair that is quite long; long enough to reach to his legs. With a part of it sticking on top but curving down, two small ones on his head, and one curving down onto his face. He appears to have a pale skin complexion and is clad in a purple cloth, on top of a white tee-shirt, with gold collars on his wrists and a gold cloth used as a belt of some sort. He wears a purple cloth near his gold belt. He also uses a purple poncho-like cloth restin on his legs with golden shoes. He is also quite muscular as well, and has red eyes. Rago also has gold braids in his hair and gold earrings. His appearance in the manga is the same; just with minor things that differ. {C Personality Rago is a very fierce, ruthless,sadistic,evil, and cruel person. He does not doubt himself, and is always confident in Nemesis; being it's keeper. He is not kind nor nice, as if he does not contain any heart for comfort. As evident when he made a smirk as Doji was ranting on Ryuga for helping in Nemesis' revival. It seems as if, the only person Rago truly cares about is Nemesis, as he is willing to do anything it takes to conquer the entire world. Rago is also quite powerful, so powerful, it may even hopeless for the Legendary Bladers to defeat him. Especially since he himself, is a Legendary Blader. He used Armageddon to defeat L-Drago Destroy and knock Ryuga back making him unconcious. Ryuga was also groaning in pain showing that Armageddon overwhelmed Ryuga and he was too hurt. Even Ryuga knew that Rago was more powerful than him, so he couldn't ever top Rago. Anime In the episode The God of Destruction, Resurrected!?, Rago was seen at the end in a cave with a group of people with him, as he was set free from a cave by a man with a cane in a top hat who was Doji. Battles Abilities Since Rago is a Legendary Blader, he is of course to contain abilities. One such, is his enormous power. Being so powerful, he is the only one to contain and control Nemesis. This was seen when he controlled Proto Nemesis where Bao failed. Rago's maximum aptitude is achieved when he is with Diablo Nemesis. As with Diablo Nemesis' Special Mode, Armageddon, it unleashed a massive dark power, so powerful it destroyed the Mayan Temple where it was used in. His power could take over the world Beyblades *'Proto Nemesis:' Rago's first Beyblade. The prototype version of Diablo Nemesis. Debuted in The God of Destruction, Resurrected!?, lasted for eight episodes, and evolved after absorbing the energy of L-Drago Destroy F:S, Phantom Orion B:D, Fang Leone 130W2D, and Big Bang Pegasus F:D,' '''in ''Zeus' Barrier. *'Diablo Nemesis X:D:' Rago's second and current Beyblade. The evolution of Proto Nemesis; debuted in Zeus' Barrier. It is more powerful than Ryuga and L-Drago Destroy. Special Moves Special Spin Moves *'Armageddon' (天地崩落（アルマゲドン): Diablo Nemesis' first Special Move and Special Spin Move. A dark, black and purple power force of electricity, arises from Diablo Nemesis and into the air, into a vortex of some kind. This creates various dark waves, that destroys whatever structure the Beys are in, into pieces of rubble. It creates much wind, and momentum as well. Also, Armageddon is so powerful, that it can be seen from outer space. Rago uses Armageddon against Ryuga in episode 146. It's very powerful as it could defeat L-Drago Destroy, and make a big explosion to knock back Ryuga and have him unconcious. Gallery Tv1319931765455.jpg|Rago 133 2.jpg|Silhouette Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Evils again.png Tv1321140886805.jpg 340px-Owner.jpg|Rago in the manga NemesisOwner.PNG NemesisOwner2.PNG Beyblade 4D watching over diablo nemesis.JPG Ep397.jpg Rago.PNG Dat1325979254170.jpg Diablonemesis.jpg|Rago's beyblade Diablo Nemesis X:D Picture 7.jpg Picture 6.jpg Picture 5.jpg Picture 4.jpg Picture 3.jpg Picture 2.jpg Picture 1.jpg Kenta vs Rago.jpg Picture 7.jpg Trivia *Due to mistranslation, Rago's name was thought to be Lagow. *Rago showed no pity when he saw Ryuga on the ground groaning in pain. Category:Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Beyblade Category:Characters Category:Legendary Bladers Category:Nemesis Bladers